


The Fuck Up in the Apartment Upstairs

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Bucky Barnes Fics [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Ex, Alternate Universe, Apartment break in, Bucky gets possessive, Explicit Language, F/M, Gamer girl, Language, Oc is a badass nerd, Oc is badass, Old boyfriend is an ass, Possessive Bucky, Possessive Steve, Previous gang life, Previous rape, Protective Bucky, Protective Steve, Steve and Bucky come to the rescue, Steve gets protective, Threesome gonna happen, Youtuber - Freeform, gamer - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: "Listen up you hulk looking cockthistles. I'll turn down the system because you pansies seem to be the only ones getting bothered by me doing my job. Ive lived here three years and never had a complaint before." She pokes the controller at Steve's chest and her lips pull back. "So don't show your angel reject faces around my apartment again you steroid shooting gym fuck boys." And the door is slammed in their faces.





	1. Chapter 1

One

Steve is woken from his much needed deep sleep. By the sound of stomping, loud laughter and the booms of a sound system playing along with some movie or game. Again. It's the fifth time this week. Added to the countless times it's happened before since moving in eight months ago with his best friend.

He scrubs a hand over his face, groans as he stands up and pull on some sweats over his boxers. His bedroom door opens and across the small hall is Bucky opening his own door. A downright murderous and tired expression on his face. 

"You hear it too?" Steve asks, leaning on the frame of his bedroom door, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Course I fucking heard it punk." Bucky growled agitatedly and scrubs a hand through his sleep ruffled long hair. 

There's another round of thumps and then a muffled cry. Followed by some muffled shouting and a soft crack of glass breaking. Then laughter. Neither of the best friends can take it anymore. Bucky slips on a zip up hoodie over his left arm prosthetic. And they're both out their apartment door. Toward the steps because the fucking elevator has been broken since before they moved in, and toward the apartment directly above their own. 

Bucky pounded on the door first. Three sharp raps with his right first to let the remnants know they mean business. There's a scuffle behind the door, the sounds being turned down and then the rattle of a deadbolt being pulled back. The door cracks before being pulled open the rest of the way. 

"Can I help you?" There's a girl standing there. Left hand on her hip, nails painted a neon blue and black. Rings adorning every finger. Her right hand holds some sort of gaming controller, fingers covered in rings like the other. 

Both sets of blue eyes roam up from her hands to her arms that are covered in skin tight black sweater material. A logo of some game called Fallout stretched over her breasts. Following the cloth over hourglass waist and firm chest. Up her neck that's got a mass of medallions and charms hanging in a knotted mess of leather strips or thin chains. Up to greenest green eyes and pale blonde hair. 

"Okayyyyyy you freaking creepers..." The door starts closing and both men snap out of their gazes and back to the problem at hand. 

"Wait, were from downstairs. The apartment below yours?" Steve starts and the door stops moving. Green eyes raise an eyebrow, her shoulder pushes against the door jam. Waiting.

"Kay, and?" Her voice is rough, sleep deprived and a bit on the angry side. They can see the bloodshot eyes and the way her gaze flickers constantly, on alert or otherwise. And they instantly think the woman is either extremely tired, scared or is on drugs. 

"Well there's an awful lot of noise we hear on a regular basis..." Steve started but Bucky finished. 

"Turn the volume down and stop tromping around like an elephant will ya? We can't sleep and we got bills to pay." He growls somewhat angrily and the girl's entire demeanor changes from apprehensive to downright pissed. 

"Fuck off you asinine cocksucking steroid fueled motherfucker." Both of the men are so shocked by the absolute fowl language that they don't see her stalk forward a step toward them. Or the two shadows of people come up to flank her sides from inside the apartment. 

"Listen up you hulk looking cockthistles. I'll turn down the system because you pansies seem to be the only ones getting bothered by me doing my job. Ive lived here three years and never had a complaint before." She pokes the controller at Steve's chest and her lips pull back. "So don't show your angel reject faces around my apartment again you steroid shooting gym fuck boys." And the door is slammed in their faces. 

"The hell just happened Steve..." Bucky balks at the closed door before him. Hearing laughing and chatter coming from inside. 

"No flipping clue Buck." They make their way back to their apartment. Heading back to bed and waking up the next morning feeling as if something was off. They didn't get woke up by stomping feet or loud sounds from a tv. 

\----- four days later

It's late at night. Bucky's just coming home from his shift at the auto body shop. His metal arm giving him some trouble from the coolant that was splashed into it accidentally today. He's fumbling with his keys sleepily when the outer door opens to the lobby from the inside. There's the green eyed girl from upstairs, struggling with two large bags of trash. 

He reaches out and grabs one, "Here let me help.." He's grabbed both the bags in a second and threw them out the door and into the dumpster by the steps. Back inside he's met with green eyes surrounded by smokey makeup. 

There's a small piercing on the left side of her nose, left nostril. A little diamond stud that glitters a tiny light. She's wearing an exercise tank top, light blue with a gaming controller over the chest. 'Yeah I fight like a girl, try to keep up' written on the front. Tight yoga pants in a dark black stick to her legs and showing her bare feet beneath them. Silver band on her pinkie toe.

"Thanks." She says and turns to go up the set of steps to the mailboxes, opening hers and he waits because he's a gentlemen. But mostly because there's not much room over by the boxes and he would crowd her in if he did. And he gets the feeling this girl doesn't like to be cornered.

She grabs several manilla packages with Amazon and eBay stamped on the backs. Holding them in her free hand as she locks her box again. Green meets blue and they both still before moving away from the other. Her heading up the steps and him collecting his mail. 

It's awkward because even though he waits for her to go up several flights so they don't run into the other again. He catches up with her three flights up and there's about ten more to go. She's walking slowly, taking her time. Stupid damn elevator. 

Small white device in her hand, putting it to her lips. He can hear the small crackle and whistle and then there's white smoke like vapor coming from her lips in a thick white cloud. A heavy sweet smell of strawberries and something else in the air now as he walks behind her. He coughs softly and she stumbles, realizing he's only ten steps behind her. 

"Can't handle vape man? Weak." That's all she gives with a tiny chuckle and she pockets the device so he won't get caught in it again. He stops on his floor, watches as she jogs up the next flight of steps and out of sight. He can hear the crackle and then a small wisp of smoke coming down the stairs in a thick cloud. 

Bucky slips into the apartment so he doesn't wake Steve from his sleep. He drops onto the couch and makes a face as he smells that strawberry scent again. Tucking his nose into his shirt, the scent covering over the sweat and oil from the day's work he had. And he can't help but want to smell it more often now. 

\----

There's a loud noise that wakes both Steve and Bucky. And at first they groan and think it's the upstairs neighbor making noise. Tiny truce lost. But then there's a muffled scream and the very distinct sound of a body hitting the floor. Bucky grabs his pistol, Steve his shotgun from beneath the bed and they book it up the steps. 

The door to apartment 1F is open half way. The apartment directly above their own. Soldier training kicking in, Steve takes point and noses the barrel of his shotgun to open the door further. Their steps silent on the carpeted floor and they're worried because it's silent in the apartment. 

Bucky checks the living room. Noting the turned over stacks of video game cases and bookshelves. The busted tv, the overturned easy chair. A big struggle happened here for sure. His head snaps to the hallway back to the bedrooms and bathroom. Steve signaling for Bucky to check out the sound they had just heard. 

Bucky counts down on his fingers to Steve and then his boot meets the obviously locked main bedroom door. The wood splinters and cracks and with another kick it springs open and slams into the wall. Both of them moving in, guns raised and Bucky flicks on the light. 

The bed is overturned, sheets and blankets ripped from the top mattress. Pillows scatters and ripped open, feathers and stuffing all over the floor. The nightstand has its drawers pulled out, the contents shaken to the floor. Clothes and shoes haphazardly tossed. Dresser drawers broken and half pulled from the chest.

A few of the shoes move, and Bucky points his gun for a moment before he realizes there's a socked foot beneath the shows. "Steve." Bucky stashes his gun in the waistband of his pants and drops a knee. Pushing the overturned mattress over to find a very bloody and barely conscious green eyed girl trying desperately to reach for a gun that's just out of reach. 

"Fuck!" Steve whispers and starts scouting the rest of the apartment, making sure it's clean and free of the assailant that did this. 

"Gonna move you, it's okay not gonna hurt you." Bucky moves her gently onto her back and hears a soft cry from her lips. Looks down to notice that her left forearm is laying at an odd angle and he can tell it's broken by sight. "Shhh, got you doll." She opens terrified green eyes at him. 

"He's gonna come back... He's gonna come back..." She gasps and her eyes roll back from the pain of breathing and the obvious broken ribs from the blood spilling from her lips. She's out like a light and goes limp in his arms. 

"Steve!" Bucky yells and heavy feet sound on the floor as he takes in the sight of Bucky picking up the broken girl in his arms. "Call the cops, tell them I'm taking her straight to a hospital." Steve nods and is pulling his phone from his pocket. Bucky's down two floors before he gets the address out to the authorities. 

He's clutching the girls unconscious body to his chest as he runs down streets and across crosswalks in the late night party traffic of Saturday night. The closest hospital is only a few blocks away and Bucky's thankful. Because she's growing cold in his grasp and he just wants to see her open those eyes again and cuss him out. And he doesn't even know her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

 

Once the cops searched the apartment, got a statement from Steve, they headed to the hospital where Bucky waited in the waiting room of the E.R. They thanked him and Steve both for their Good Samaritan deed leaving them alone because the girl was still very unconscious. 

Her name's Jaden Ravena Jones, and she's gonna be okay is what the doctor told Bucky. The emergency doctors patched up her three broken ribs. Sewed her back together where there were several shallow stab wounds in her left side. And put a cast on her forearm where her ulna had been broken. 

Bucky and Steve waited in her hospital room. Refusing to leave the poor girl alone after they realized she had no emergency contacts. None of her so called friends showed up. No insurance to be found. She didn't even have a drivers license on her person or in the apartment after it was searched by the police. Just a social security card that was linked to a patient record in the obstetrics ward.

They realized she was alone. Simply alone. And whoever the fuck attacked her was going down, by their hand. Whatever she had done or not done, obviously she was trying to protect herself. From someone who wanted her hurt or wanted something from her. They didn't care, blue eyes met blue and a promise was formed over her unconscious body. Protect. 

It's hours later and a flick of her index finger makes Steve blink the dazed dozing sleep from his eyes. His eyes furrowing from no more movement but the heart monitor started to beep a bit faster. Bucky's passed out on the other chair and Steve tapped his boot on the floor. Waking the other soldier into instant wakefulness. Steve cocked his chin to the bed where Jaden was twitching her lips and eyelids gently. 

It took a few more moments. But her eyes blinked open slowly and a whimper left her lips as her wakefulness brought on the pain she felt from her battered body. Her green orbs finally focused and she sucked in a breath as she saw the two hulking men on either side of her bed. She pushes herself back only to yelp gently at the sharp pain from her ribs. 

"Easy sweetheart." Steve raises his hand but as Jaden flinches back, knocking her cast covered wrist and forearm against the bed rail, he steps back. Let's her have her space because she's obviously terrified by men and it makes a rage start in his chest at whoever did this. 

"What.." She clears her throat, rubs at it with her right hand. "What the fuck is going on?" And Bucky wants to smirk at how she's trying to brush everything off. 

"Heard some noise and a scream, found you busted up pretty good." Bucky says taking a slow step forward, happy that she doesn't flinch away but her eyes track his movement from her peripheral vision. 

"Thanks I guess." She mumbles, a hand rubbing over her face as she takes in what's going on. Her super hot, super strong and super alpha male downstairs neighbors saved her most likely from a death of choking on her own blood. Fuck.. She needed to leave, or these nice guys will be dragged into her hell.

"The police are gonna be here soon for your statement. Do you remember what the guy looked like?" Steve asked, watched as she paled even more and then shook her head. 

"No... Didn't see his face." She mumbled out, trying to cross her arms over her chest, failing with the cast thick and heavy. "Fuck... How am I supposed to game with this?" She asked to nobody and growls out a weak huff. 

"I think you've got more to worry about then playing video games sweetheart." Bucky snarks slightly and only receives a heavy anger laced glare from Jaden. 

"Oh fuck you mister high and mighty. I'm a gamer. That's literally my job. I get new games that aren't on the market yet, play them through and get paid money for my input because men are fuckers and think the gaming world is no place for girls." She puts her casted arm on the air. 

"How the fuck am I gonna pay my bills if I can't do my job? They'll pick some hot wannabe nerd bitch wth playboy tits and no idea how to game." 

"Easy Jaden..." Steve tried to placate her but as he stepped closer she flinched and turned angrier. Green eyes landed on him and burning his shoes to the floor. 

"How the holy hell do you know my name steroid fueled vin diesel?" She looks more scared than angry from the way she's clenching her fist trying to keep her hand from shaking. 

Bucky wants to laugh because where the hell did this girl come up with these phrases? "Easy sweetheart, doctors found your records from the obstetrics office." 

Steve's about to say something else but there's a knock on the door. Two uniformed police officers came strolling in, instantly questioning Jaden. Making her more and more agitated because she's trying to cover up the outright fear on her face and gestures whenever they ask about the man who attacked her .

Thirty minutes into the conversation and Bucky has had enough. He's watched through the windows of her room as she curled more and more into herself and she was barely holding herself together at this point. Tears ready to roll down her eyes and he's on the move, pushing the door open. 

"Okay that's enough. She's terrified and doesn't know anymore." He says angrily, standing between the officers and the hospital bed where Jaden is seconds away from a panic attack .

"And who are you to tell us how to do our jobs?" One sneers at Bucky and he just grins right back. 

"Sargent James Barnes. Second in command to the elite special forces. Anything else is classified and way beyond your pay grade." He snarls out, Steve coming to take up residence at his left. 

"Captain Steve Rogers, pleased to meet you. Now leave miss Jones alone. She's given her statement and as you can see needs to feel safe instead of crowded and bombarded with questions so soon from being brutally attacked in her own home without warning." Bucky stepped back to lay a gentle hand in Jaden's. She accepted it after a moment then clung tightly to it as she tried to keep her breathing even. 

"If there's nothing else I assume you upstanding men of the law will do your job and find her attacker?" They both salute quickly and mumble over apologies as they back out of the room and out of sight. 

"Steve," Bucky speaks softly as the door clicks shut. Jaden's green eyes are blown wide and she's now gasping for breath. Her skin pallid and starting to gleam with sweat as she presents a full blown anxiety/panic attack. 

"Shit, easy easy Jaden. It's alright, they're gone." She's not responding to Steve and Bucky curses. Placing her hand that he has over his heart and his flesh hand over her chest. Her own heartbeat a marathon of horses thundering under her skin. 

"Hey sweetheart, shhh. Breath with me okay? I got ya. Breath.." He breaths in, and out. After a few tries she finally starts trying to follow his directions. Breathing in and out until she gasps softly and is shaken from her attack by Bucky's breathing. 

"Thanks.." She whispers out and takes her hand back, Bucky moving back slightly. Concern all over his face as he watches her. 

"Okay that's settled." Steve speaks, causing Jaden to look up and over to her left at Steve. 

"What is?" 

"You're staying with us until you're fixed up doll. No buts," he starts and smiles kindly as she opens her lips to argue. "Nope. Either you stay with us or we stay with you."

"Abso-fucking-lutley not!" She snarls, wincing and crying out as she moves and aggravates her broken ribs. 

"Nope. You can't be on your own sweetheart." Bucky sighs as she tries and fails again to sit up straight. He knows what pain she's in. And also knows that if she keeps herself curled up like that it's only going make her ribs heal wrong. 

He leans over and presses on her lower back and another hand on her collarbone. Winces as she hisses from the pain of him making her sit straight. She didn't flinch from his touch though. 

"You can't be serious." She coughs softly, a tiny whine of pain from her lips as she does so. 

"There's someone after you. And since you won't tell the cops, or us, who is after you. Because you know who it is you're just not saying it. Then let us at least protect you? We're elite armed forces Jaden." Steve says , hands on hips as he watches her face. 

"We're the best of the best. Whoever is after you? Let us take them out for ever doing this to you." He points to himself and Bucky. 

"You're not backing down are you?" She watches as both of them shake their heads at her.

"Well fuck me with a cactus..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very little knowledge of gang placements in the US because of you know, not being near them whatsoever in my state lol

Three. 

Jaden is not pleased with this situation. At all. But what the hell is she gonna do about it? She's got busted ribs, stab wounds and a cast on her arm. Not to mention the simple act of breathing is like a wild inferno of pain in her chest. And now she's being taken back home, by her downstairs neighbors. Who have decided she's their new charity case or something . Yay...

Okay.. They're hot, insanely, fiery inferno hot. With alpha male tendencies and big bulking bodies... Fuck. Said hulking hottie, Bucky, is now helping Jaden from the big blue truck of Steve's. Helping her into the building and she's already out of breath before she hits the second flight of steps. Bucky rolls his eyes and gives a huff, his arms loop under her legs and back and lifts her up against his chest. 

"The fuck steroid man?!" She gasps out, fingers clutching onto his shirt as she scrambles to hold on. But Bucky's got a strong grip and he doesn't drop precious cargo, ever. 

"Hush and let me carry you alright? You're gonna pass out." She huffs, arms somewhat crossed as he carries her up the steps and toward her apartment first. Because somehow it was decided she would stay with them. She's not sure how that happened. At all.

The police had told her she could go back to her apartment and to keep an eye out for the guy who did this to her. But she knew that he wouldn't come back, not this soon. He'd wait till she's healed. Until she was unawares and felt safe again. Dread coiled in her stomach at the thought of these two extremely nice men meeting a bullet because of her. 

"You know, I'll be fine once..."

"Nope. Staying with us doll." She could feel his smirk more than see it and it infuriates her. She was trying to keep them safe dammit. 

"Ugh!" She groans and closes her eyes. Being in his arms in making her too warm. Too squirmy and hot surrounded by the miles of thick coiled strength holding her. 

Soon enough they're at her door and he's gently setting her on her feet. Strong wide hands holding her hips for a moment while she stands straight and winces at the dull pain in her ribs. The touch sending warmth through her flesh and a light flush to her cheeks. Her keys in her hand as the door opens slowly, distracting her.

The apartment is in shambles still from the incident two days ago. Tv smashed, chair overturned, shelves full of game and movie cases tossed to the floor. Jaden clasped a hand over her mouth before shaking off the shock and walking over to the mess. Angrily piling game cases back into the shelves, her ribs growing more painful by the minute as she irritates them. Mumbling about her system fucked up and having to alpha alphabetize all again.

"Hey." Bucky kneels down and tugs her gently away from the mess, seeing the flash of wet cheeks in the afternoon light. "How about we go pack you a bag first okay?" She doesn't fight him much as he helps her up and leads her back to her bedroom. 

"There's a duffle bag just inside the closet." She starts picking up clothes, trying to decide what was dirty and what wasn't after the mess. She's not big on fashion, wearing what's comfortable and cute instead. Mostly leggings or skinny jeans. Warm socks and cute tops that flow or are just snug enough to be comfy and warm. 

Bucky holds it open and she's stuffing handfuls of clothes into it. Mumbling about having to wash it all first and he offers to take her down to the laundry room later once she's had her meds and something to eat. She rolls her eyes but doesn't argue. She realizing there's no point. She still stiffens if either of them move suddenly and that's her own fault for becoming so relaxed around them. 

Duffle full now. She grabs her laptop case. Sighing at the sight of her Xbox and PlayStation generations all smashed to bits. "There's nearly three grand down the fucking drain..." Bucky's hand is on the small of her back and he can see the anger at what she loves busted up on the floor.

"Come on Jaden, Steve and me will see if they're salvageable tomorrow okay?" She doesn't even respond and the doors locked behind them. Up the flight of stairs to the next floor. 

Steve's got the door cracked and as they walk in she can smell the blessed scent of pizza. Her ribs are killing her and all she can notice is the extremely fluffy and comfy looking couch in the living room as she sank into the cushions. 

"Sweet fucking Valhalla this couch is soooooo damn comfy." Bucky and Steve both chuckle at her as she sinks further into the couch and groans. 

"Where do you come up with that mouth of yours?" Bucky raises an eyebrow, handing her the pain pill and a bottle of water. 

"Mostly playing call of duty online." She downs the pill and looks up at both sets of blue eyes looking at her strangely. "You know, the game?" Another strange look. "What are you fuckers? A hundred years old or something?"

"Sorry doll. Only been back in the states for about nine months." Steve says, handing her a plate with a slice of pizza on it because she's been complaining about hospital food for two days now. 

"What's the elite force?" She asks after a moment of chewing on her pizza slice. Extra cheese, pineapple and olive. 

"It's uh... Shit Steve you're better at explaining it to civilians." Bucky's rubs a hand over the back of his neck upwards to ruffle through his long hair. 

"Well what's publicly known is that we're a DEA and CIA hybrid force that takes down international arms dealers. In our world we're the Avengers. A special team that has certain skills to take down more than the dealers and bomb makers. The people most likely after you? We take them down. From the inside out. All over the world." Steve sits on the wooden coffee table, elbows on knees and fingers entwined in front of him. Watching Jaden.

"We're a special team. We go after the worst of the worst. The ones people don't even know exist. The ones behind the drug lords and the mafia bosses." Steve looked up into her very green eyes with his bright blue ones. Noted the way she didn't want to hold his gaze. The fear he saw in those green orbs. 

"Tell us who's after you sweetheart. We can take him down." Bucky reached over to take her hand and she flinched slightly back. He withdrew and his eyes met Steve's, rage boiling in stormy blues.

"I ..." Her hand trembled and she tucked into herself, curling into the arm of the couch. Making herself smaller, safer. "I didn't take the money. He... He hid it and I didn't know about it and when they shot him ... " She catches her breath and winces at the way her ribs protest. 

"Take a breath, it's okay Jaden." Steve speaks softly, no sudden movements and waits for her to calm herself for a moment. 

"They thought .... They think I know where it is and I don't. He never gave me anymore than enough to pay rent." She's holding her arms around herself. Trying to feel safe and it's driving Bucky nuts that even here with them, she doesn't feel safe enough to talk. 

"Okay, who sweetheart? Give me a name." Steve is trying his damnedest to stay calm and not show any aggression around her. 

"Santiago, Marcus Santiago. He's a ring leader in the Latin bloods. My ex's name is.. Was, Hector Martinez. He was a dealer for the Bloods and he was stealer money and drugs for months. I didn't know until it was too late." Her fingers of her right hand curling over the stab wounds on her left side. "When you're in you're in, don't matter how."

Steve nods, wants to hug her to him but the way she scrambles back as far as she can into the corner of the couch makes him think she's been beaten for speaking of things she's not allowed to speak of. She's waiting for a reprimand. A hit or punch and that's why she's flinching from either of them. No matter how kind and gentle they could be, she's still gonna flinch away. 

"Eat something sweetheart. Take a nap and let those ribs heal." He smiles at her and she doesn't flinch away when he stands. He's locking eyes with Bucky and they know he's going to make a call. Bring the team together and take down the entire structure. Because one more girl has been hurt and chased for something she had no control over. And someone wanted her dead for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff!

Four

"Tony come on. She's a game tester and on the run from the Latin bloods. Boyfriend was stealing money and when they found out, popped him and went after her."

"That doesn't mean shit sometimes Rogers and you know it..."

"Stark! She flinches away if we move toward her! She's been beat so much she doesn't trust men. Who knows how long she's been treated like that."

"Fuck, Barnes... I didn't know..."

"She gets panic attack from even one question of who's after her. I'm surprised she's lasted this long without being found out."

"Shit. Okay. Santiago is on our list anyways... Might as well take him down while we have bait." 

"Are you fucking kidding me Romanov?! I will NOT put her in any remote danger after what she's been through."

"Calm yourself Barnes. We've used girls that were much more worse for wear and they were fine."

"They weren't..."

"Weren't what Barnes? Weren't her? Something special about this one? You fallin for the abused crack dealers whore this time?"

"Stark..."

"Can it Rogers. You want to fuck the little beaten slut? Huh Barnes? She real hot? Injured too. Bet she knows all kinds of..." A thwack of flesh and crunch of bone. "Sunofabitch!"

"Keep your fucking mouth shut Stark, she's not getting used as bait." 

"You deserved that and you know it Tony..."

"Nat, shut your trap."

"We'll meet up in three days when everyone's stateside. Tony, get your shit together." 

Steve rubbed his hands over his face, Bucky behind him as they left the small meeting room. His team sometimes got on the others nerves. But lately... Lately Tony and Bucky were at each other's throats more and more. Because Bucky had slipped and Stark's wife had gotten stuck in a snipers crosshairs. She was alive, but her face was scarred on one side from the explosion. Tony wasn't going to forgive James for that.

Once they're back inside the apartment they look to check on their house houseguest. Jaden is passed out on the couch, her pain meds kicking in quickly after she ate and her stressful conversation with Steve and Bucky. A fluffy blanket thrown over her that she had wanted from her apartment. Something with a Japanese animation character on the front with DragonBallZ across the top. Neither of them knowing at all what it was but it was soft and fuzzy and the moment Bucky had handed it to her she curled up in a tiny ball on the couch and had fallen right asleep. 

She was a bit strange to them. Mostly because of how absolutely tech savvy and geeky she was. Both Steve and Bucky had seen the copious amounts of games and movies the girl had. That's not including the multiple gaming systems and computers she had set up in her apartment. All smashed to bits by bats or boots, a crowbar actually still stuck in one of her desktop screens. Jaden was not going to be happy about the news of her things being unrepairable, not at all. 

But other than the games and the controllers and the computers, there wasn't much personal hand to the apartment. No pictures of family or friends. No keepsakes over the windows or shelves. There was nothing but old take out containers and pizza boxes in the fridge. The pantry was merely empty besides lots of Doritos, cool ranch, and a crap ton of hot pockets in the freezer. She basically lived like a college student, without the college part. 

Steve settled into his big arm chair by the window, fingers tented and touching his lips as he switched from looking out to the city and stealing glances at the sleeping girl on the couch. Her loose sweater had fallen off one shoulder, revealing inches of soft pale skin. Blonde locks falling out of the thick braid she had it in and falling into her face and over her collarbone. God she was beautiful. 

Steve shook himself from the thoughts of her blushing and warm against him. Because thoughts like that were wrong and just.... Wrong. She's barely into her twenties and both he and Bucky are nearing their thirty year mark. They'd keep her safe, kill the bastard after her, and hopefully fix what was broken so that she wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. Then they'd send her back home and that would be that. 

But the simple way she breaths, with a little rise and fall of her chest. The way her nostrils flare if she takes in a deep breath, making her nose piercing twinkle in the late afternoon light. The way her hair shines and hangs in soft silken locks over her no doubt soft skin. The bare flesh of her shoulder peeking out from the blanket she's curled under. 

Everything about her right now makes Steve want to wake her up with his head between her thighs and listen to her moan and scream his name for hours. To find every single spot of her body that makes her breath hitch and her lips speak whimpers. Skin soaked with sweat as he plows her into that very couch she's peacefully napping on. 

"Fuck..." Steve whispers to himself, scrubbing both hands over his face with a soft groan. Bucky coming around the corner from the hall to lean his shoulder on the wall. His gaze linked with Steve's for a moment before both sets of blue eyes landing on Jaden's sleeping form. 

"I want her Stevie..." Bucky spoke softly to his best friend. His eyes dark with pure want. A hunger.

"Shit... I do too Buck." They're gazes locked for a long moment, neither one blinking or moving. Something was happening to them.

"But she's a kid Buck. Look at her." Sighing Steve leaned forward in his easy chair, elbows on knees. 

"You think I don't know that? But she's 21, will be in like five months." Buck moves to lean his broad shoulders against the wall, thick flesh and metal arms crossed, hips jutted out slightly. "She's legal...will be"

"Buck we can't. She flinches if we move too fast. She skirts away if we're even remotely raising our voices. Buck she's been hurt so badly..." Jaden moves about in her sleep a bit, cuddling a chunk of the blanket into her chest and she heaves a deep sigh, easily falling back asleep. 

"Then we help her get strong again Steve. We let her know that the life she knew isn't what's normal. That being abused is wrong and not her fault." Bucky tilts his head back and to the side, watching as Steve looks up at him. "Steve I got to have her, I can't take it. She cussed us out, slammed a door in my face and honestly? I've never been more attracted to a woman in my life."

Steve gave a little scoff and a raised row at his best friend. "You said that about Nat years ago, Buck." 

Bucky stiffened and a dark shadow overcame his face. "Natasha and I weren't healthy for the other. A bomb waiting to blow, and it did." He left it at that and Steve left it as well. That relationship was toxic for the entire team. 

"I know how you feel Buck...." A hand scrubbed the back of his neck to ruffle the short blonde hair at his nape. "Then who gets her Buck? We can't fight over her like teenagers. Plus she still needs to heal."

Long moments of silence as Bucky and Steve both stared intently at the other. A sort of understanding coming between them. They didn't want to fight over a girl, a really broken one who needed help and to heal. But they wanted her, badly. Sharing was always a common thing with them, ever since ROTC training when they were teens. Share. 

"Steve?" A tiny voice came from the couch and Jaden was meekly reaching for the water bottle on the coffee table. Too far away for her to reach and they could tell her pain meds were wearing off because of the way she winces as she moved. 

"Hey sweetheart, here." Kneeling down between the couch and the table, he hands her the water. Smiling as she sits up with only some difficulty from her ribs and stitches. Anger flooding through him again at the sight of her so hurt. He hid it well. 

"Hey, how long was I out?" She was struggling to sit up and wake up, tensing when Bucky came to her other side and reached out gently to help with his flesh hand. They sat back, let her calm herself and stayed still so not to startle her. 

"Bout five hours or so. Hungry?" Asking her as he handed Bucky the bottle of pain meds so it could take the edge off of her pain. 

"Fucking starving." She finally blinks open her eyes fully. That startling green of greens making both men hitch their breath at the sight of her. Disheveled from sleep and slightly flushed at their gazes. "You don't have to baby me you know?" But she does take the pill from Bucky's outstretched palm, electricity sparking as her fingertips touched his flesh. The tiniest scrape of her painted nails against his calloused fingers.

"Eh, let us take care of ya doll." Bucky smirked at her. His voice slipping into the native accent of Brooklyn. Grinning because there's a tiny pink flush coming over her cheeks. "Okay, what's for dinner Stevie?"

Steve chuckled and stood up, a bit slowly and Bucky watched as Jaden stiffened and watched Steve like a hawk. "Need to make a supply run soon, how about we order in?" Steve had walked around to the back of the couch, opposite side of Jaden and leaned on his hands to look at her. "What are in the mood for?"

"I don't really care, whatever is fine with me." She says but the way she's picking at the fuzzy blanket around her says differently. She wants something but doesn't want to ask in fear of being hurt. 

"Hey, Jaden look at me babydoll, please." Bucky's usually gruff voice was softer then ever and Jaden took a moment before green met blue. "You don't have to be afraid to tell us what you want, okay? We're nothing like what you're used to." 

"Can we make a deal sweetheart?" Steve asks from over the couch and green orbs make him still at the intensity. "You learn to trust us, me and Buck here, and we'll show you that not everyone is like what you've learned so far." 

She looks back from Bucky and Steve and back again for several moments. Pulling the blanket tighter around herself, tugging the cuff of her sweater sleeve with her teeth to chew on the hem with her white teeth. It was a totally cute and adorable action of nervousness that they both instantly fell in love with it. 

"You know my life was a lot easier when I didn't have two hulking steroid fueled gym boys hovering over me right?" They chuckled because she didn't mean anything by it, they knew they were broad and muscled. "I'm not.... Used to being around people alright?" The 'men' was silently there. 

"But, I'm willing to give it a try..." Bucky and Steve smiled widely and leaned forward a bit in excitement. Jaden flushed and leaned back slightly. Both of them bursting with hope and she's so confused as to why but ... She was okay with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed he wanting to explicite.

Five

Steve's hands are on her hips, pushing and pulling her back and down on his cock. There's slick wetness coating her inner thighs and his thick member. Her knees bracket his hips as she moves up and down in slow movements. Drawing out the experience for every second she can take it. 

Sweat coating both their bodies. Chests heaving with the effort to take on full breaths. Her hands are planted on Steve's hard chest, anchoring her to him more then his cock sank deep inside her. Another set of hands slip around her waist, a cool one marking it as none other than Bucky.

"Come're babydoll, you gotta share that pretty pussy of yours." He whispers into her ear, a shiver down her spine and it makes her pussy clench around Steve. He groans and she whimpers as Bucky gently tugs her off of Steve. Setting her in his lap, legs tangled and chest pressed tight has he slides deep into her slicked up well fucked cunt. "Fuck, so perfect."

She's a whimpering mess and hasn't been able to actually speak for hours now. Her voice hoarse from crying out and screaming their names in the giant bed in Bucky's room. She's come so many times now it's a wonder she's conscious. But these soldiers have little to no refractory period and she had promised she could last all night. All night was a big promise. 

Bucky moves slow inside her. Rolling over so she's on her back, legs splayed wide and knees hooked in Bucky's elbows. Steve comes up to her side where she panting and staring up at him from the soft rocks of Bucky's hips. His hand sloping over her stomach to her abdomen and kept going until he found the slick flesh of her entrance, sucking in Bucky's cock like it was nothing. 

Fingertips brush her clit and she's done for. Her mouth opens into a throaty moan and Bucky stutters, cursing out as he follows her into an orgasm. Steve smirks as she arches her back so prettily, sweat soaked skin slick and glistening in the moonlight of the city. Her pale blonde hair darkened with sweat and stuck to her neck and forehead in tendrils showing how long they'd been at it. 

"So perfect..." Steve whispers, peppering kisses along her hot temple. Her breathing heavy and labored. His brow furrowed, maybe they'd been too hard on her. 

"Easy babydoll, got you." Bucky pulls her up into his strong arms. The coolness of his metal limb easing the heat in her flesh. His chin jerks to the bathroom and Steve moves off the bed to turn the water on lukewarm to help her clean off and cool down. Their hands holding her up, washing her every inch of flesh and peppering kisses over the clean skin. 

There's bruises blooming on her hips and thighs, a set around her right breast where Bucky had grabbed a bit too harshly with his metal hand. But they make it up to her for their too strong limbs, by showering her with affection and gentleness she's never known. Relaxing her into their arms and .....

"Fuck!" Jaden launches up from her sleep with a heavy gasping breath. Her ribs scream in protest and she grunts in pain, an ache blossoming in her left side and she prays she didn't tear any stitches.

The remnants of the intense dream charge through her and with a shift of her hips she's red in the face. She's never in her life had a wet dream before, apparently women have them too. Her head is cradled In her hands as she tries to slow her breathing. Because this dream wasn't fading the more awake she became. It was vivid and lifelike and she could almost feel the touches still on her skin. The slimy wetness in her panties and leggings enough to tell her it was a very very very good dream. 

"Fuck me..." With a groan she's up to the bathroom, knowing by now that if she tried to be quiet she would wake both men. They were well trained soldiers. 

Those men... Are going to be the fucking death of her. She's been here two weeks now. And Jaden is terrified. Because she feels safe with them, lets them get close to her without flinching back. She's waiting for the shoe to drop because there's no way in fucking sovengarde that these two model worthy badass gun slinging males were being nice to her without wanting something in return. 

Bucky can come up to her now and she doesn't mind if he looks over her shoulder as she's scrolling through tumblr. Or when Steve gently takes her elbow if she's having trouble moving her ribs after a fitful night of sleep. Bucky tucking her Vegeta blanket around her if she's falling asleep watching tv. Steve making her strawberry pancakes because she's mentioned they were her favorite. Bucky watching stupid anime movies with her and enjoying them. Steve handing her the box to a brand new Xbox one slim. 

"Fuck fuck fuck a duck ...." She whispers to herself as she splashes cold water onto her face, turning the tap so warm water would come. 

Her mind is nothing but the gentleness both men show to her and she's so damn confused. If she even entertains the idea of being with one of them.... How the fuck would she chose? And before even that happens, which it won't. She can't trust them. 

Pain and rage and fear welling up in her body. Hands clasping at the countertop on the bathroom as she feels the tears drop down her cheeks and land in the running water of the sink. She wants so desperately to trust. To open up. But too many years of men throwing her down to the ground and kicking her unconscious for simply asking a question, has made her broken. They couldn't possibly want anything to do with her. 

Clean and tear free she moves back to the living room where she sleeps. Startling with tee sheen of Bucky's metal arm coming from the kitchen bar in the dim city lights from the window. Her hand to her heart because right in that moment, Bucky doesn't look like Bucky. He looks like a demon.

He's dark and covered in shadows. The metal of his arm is glinting deadly in the light. Dark hair hanging in tendrils around his cheeks and covering his eyes from view. Muscled frame huge and imposing, taking up the entirety of the kitchen. Even if there's a glass of milk in front of him. 

"Sorry to scare you Jaden." He chuckles and for some reason it still calms her. He flicks on the little lights above the sink, lighting their immediate surroundings with warm yellow light. 

"It's okay, just didn't expect you up." She slips into the barstool two down from him and winces as her ribs protest with her usual slouching posture. 

"What you doing up babydoll?" His voice is raspy and deep, a sleepy timber that's got her fresh panties wanting to dampen again. 

"Dream." It's all she says but the way he looks at her makes her blush. Those blue eyes that had been asking for her to share her body with him and Steve in her dream. He raised an eyebrow but left it alone. 

Half an hour passes and they're just idly talking lightly. She's slumping in her barstool and doesn't notice Bucky is by her side in a moment. A hand on her lower back and another on her hip. Waking her up more than any cold water or blaring alarm ever could. 

Her breath hitches bad he heard it, his body stilling and ready to bolt back if she asked. Green meets blue and the gravity is so strong they're a hairs breath away from the other. His hands tighten gently on her, now both palms covering her slim hips. Her breath is soft and labored, eyes wide, but not in fear. 

"Tell me to stop...." She barely hears his whisper before her lips crash to his, surprising him so much he tenses. But it's only a second before his arms slip around her back to pull her against his chest. His lips molding to hers and making her moan softly into him. Careful of her ribs he holds her ever tighter to him, lisp crashing and moving together. 

His large palms are all over her. Tracing her sides and back, over the globe of her ass and back up to the hair at the nape of her neck. Holding her to him, tugging just a tiny bit and making her gasp out. His tongue plunges in and now he's not only kissed her, but he's tasted her and he growls into her mouth hungrily. 

She squeaks in his mouth in panic and Bucky has to take a breath to pull himself together. He pulls back slightly, hand still in her hair, other around her waist. She's not trying to get away, she's just trying to process what just happened. So is he. 

"Wanted to do that since you cussed me out with that filthy mouth of yours." He smirks and gets a breathless timid smile from Jaden's flushed face. God she was so pretty when she blushed. 

She's speechless and Bucky's filled with so much cocky pride at that. From one kiss! 

"Go to bed babydoll." He leads her back to the couch, tucks her in. Large metal palm cupping her chin, thumb rubbing over her kiss swollen bottom lip. "Night Jaden."

"Night." She squeaks out as he moves to his bedroom, gone in a moment. Jaden sighs through her nose and flops into her couch bed. Staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. 

"Well fuck....." She wasn't getting any sleep now, not with her fresh panties now soaked, again. Just from a little make out with Bucky. Her heart still thudded and thumped on her chest, making her ribs ache and her mind race.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

"You did what?!" Steve snarled angrily at his best friend, barely keeping his voice low so not to wake the still sleeping Jaden on the couch. Steve had come in from his morning run to find Bucky sitting in his room waiting for him to return. 

Bucky had spilled everything. He'd woken from a nightmare like he sometimes did, their job being witness to many gruesome deaths. Had sat at the island like he always does to calm his racing mind. Jaden had been in the restroom, they'd talked for awhile and Bucky just couldn't hold back anymore. He had to kiss her. And kiss her he did. 

"Stevie I couldn't stop. I even asked her to tell me if I was going too far!" Bucky wrenched at his hair as he paced in Steve's room. "God and the way she moans... Steve if I hadn't got ahold of myself I would have fucked her there on the island!" He whisper yelled at his best friend, terrified he couldn't control himself around her now.

"Fuck... We can only see if she's gonna really shy away now." Steve growls at Bucky and his friend flinches back some. He knows he could have seriously fucked up this entire thing. 

"Jesus..." Bucky tugged at his long hair again and sat heavily on Steve's bed. Steve laid a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"Come on, let's start breakfast. Jaden's supposed to meet the team today." They make their way back into the living room where they imagine Jaden is sleeping. She's not. She's growling and huffing as she tries to play a game. But her cast is preventing her any motion to her wrist and it's obviously painful to her but she's damned determined to play. 

Steve and Bucky both smirk a little. She's been trying and failing to play any device for days now. She's struggling trying to get a grip on the controller, hissing as pain shoots through her wrist up to her broken ulna, that's not supposed to be out of the sling. 

"Stupid fucking cast..." She huffs, tosses the controller gently onto the couch beside her and tries and fails to cross her arms. Another angry growl groan from her and Bucky can't stop the short laugh at the face she's making. "Oh shut your cakehole buster boy." She grumbles but it's empty of threat because the corner of her lip turns up just a bit. 

"How'd you sleep?" Steve asks the same thing every morning of her, hoping he'd get somthing other then 'fine'. Maybe have her make a comment on Bucky's forwardness.

"Okay." Well it wasn't any better then 'fine', but Steve would take it as a good sign. She blushes softly so it wasn't as bad as they assumed. Jaden could talk up a storm about a video game or movie, but getting her to actually talk about anything else was a challenge. It's like she's been so engrossed in the virtual world she wasn't paying attention to much else. 

"Better get ready, we're heading out to meet the team in a couple hours and rush hours about to hit." Bucky smiled at her, placing his hand on her knee and giving it a tiny shake before he got up and went for the coffee Steve was pouring, growling when Steve wrenched the stolen cup from his hand and walked into the living room to hand it to Jaden. "Spoiling her.." Bucky mumbled to himself but Steve heard it, grinning because Jaden didn't. 

"What's your team like?" Jaden's voice was small, lacking it's usual brashness and jumbled phrases. She was holding her coffee cup in her hands, preferring to stare at the swirling cream and sugar in the dark liquid than at Steve's intense blue gaze. But both men could hear the real question, how many men am I meeting today. 

"Well we're a large team. We've got the techs, Tony and Bruce. They do all the hacking and computer and coms work. The muscle, Thor, his younger brother Loki and then Wade, Sam and Rhodey. We've got stealth, that's Buck here, Natasha and Clint." Steve Finished and sipped at his coffee as he leaned back in the easy chair, Bucky coming into the living room more to sit on the other end of the couch with Jaden. Thankfully she didn't even make a movement that said she didn't want him close to her .

"What do you do then Steve?" He smiles while Bucky chuckles softly into his mug. 

"He keeps our asses in gear. We get shit done and we get it done fast." Bucky smirks proudly at Jaden and gives her a wink. "We're the best because of him." 

She whispers a soft 'whoa' making both of them beam with pride for a moment. Steve glances at his watch and sighs, pushing both of them to get ready since he's already dressed. Rush hours a bitch and he happens to drive a diesel. 

\---

Jaden won't readily admit it, since she's never driven a car in her life, but Steve's truck is awesome as hell. It's a giant ass deep navy colored thing on bigass fucking tires and looks like it could come to life and eat you. The seats aren't leather but plush and soft patterned fabric. The backseat feels as big as the apartment and once inside its quiet and the only sound is the soft him of the engine. She really likes it. 

The ride is over far too soon though. Because Steve is driving out of the city limits some and toward what looks like a military base. There's humvee's and a few tanks parked in a lot. Some buildings colored grey and tan. Basically it's a nondescript base like most army bases across the states. 

"Come on sweetheart." Steve says, he's had her door open for a few moments and she hasn't moved an inch. Eyes wide and glancing at every movement and person walking around the place. Her casted wrist is trembling and she's trying to form her hand into a wrist, knowing it's hurting her. He takes her free hand and gently pries the fingers open. Careful of the one ring on her ring finger, because it's a solid silver piece with a spike coming out from it an inch long. He thinks it's a macabre version of a unicorn, but she never takes the thing off.

"Hey, it's alright." She's glancing at him but only for a split second, her entire body on edge. "You got me and Bucky, Jaden. You'll be safe."

"S... Some of his men are still in the military, marines maybe..." Then he knows why she's so timid. Anyone in a uniform could be someone to hurt her. Sent after her like a hound dog to a fox. 

Bucky comes up to his side and slowly reaches for her. Jaden doesn't flinch but she tenses as Bucky takes her elbow and pulls slightly. "Faster you're inside the safer you'll feel." She nods then, unclicking the seatbelt and reaching out to one of them. The truck was high off the ground and jumping would have upset her ribs. It's one of the few things she will openly ask for now, help.

So Steve gently takes her hips and lifts her up like it's easy, setting her feet on the ground. They don't waste time, Bucky's hand on her lower back, Steve's forearm across her shoulders. Cradling her between them as they hurry into the building and down the hall. Up a flight of stairs and into a conference room. It's empty and they did that for a reason because Jaden is breathing sharply and clutching tightly onto Bucky's metal arm like its her lifeline.

They let her feel safe, not speaking and waiting her out. Minute by minute she relaxes, until she releases Bucky's arm suddenly, face flushed red. Her right hand tucking itself into her neck, careful of the spiked ring on instinct. "Sorry.."

"You really don't get out much do you?" Steve whispers softly and she shakes her head. 

"I make enough money to order out and pay rent. There's a corner store two blocks down open twenty four seven.." She's tapping her index finger nervously tapping against her collarbone. She's terrified of crowds, teenagers that are noisy. Anything that could be a potential danger to her. 

"Come on, we're gonna pop this asshole. Soon." Bucky snarls out, heading straight to the door and he misses the way she stumbles back into Steve's aide and pretty much hides behind his right arm as Bucky stalks off. Green eyes blown wide at witnessing even a slight bit of anger from Bucky.

"He's not mad at you sweetheart, just the men who did this to you and who knows how many others." Jaden doesn't respond, clutching tightly to Steve's sweater sleeve as he takes her to the actual room where the team is waiting. Without Bucky there's no calming her down by himself, so Steve forges on. 

Bucky's raging and Steve knows it, feels it in himself at how just going outside the apartment makes her panic. No wonder she's no more then some skin atop bones, the lord was generous with her curves but she was stick thin. Her anxiety and fears making her scared to go outside. 

This was a bad idea. His team was almost completely males, big males with big muscles and not so kind looking exteriors. Especially Loki and Clint. And they were pushing her into a den of them with little warning. This was gonna be fun...


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

There's too many eyes on her. She's panicking internally, screaming at herself to run away, hide and not to come out, ever. But Steve's left hand is gentle and solid against her lower back, his other loose as she grips onto it tightly. Everyone's eyeing her. She hates that.

Jaden knows, knows as a solid fact, she looks like a general fuck up. There's a piercing on her nose, her nails are painted outrageous colors. She's got a ring on every finger, one spiked and ready to help defend her (it's the closest thing to brass knuckles she can find). She's wearing tight dark purple leggings instead of jeans or pants. A long black sweater that reaches nearly to her knees with the Pokemon catch phrase on it in red white and yellow. At least her hairs back to its natural color and not bright pink anymore... 

"She's cute, looks like a rabbit about to bolt though." A very, very tall man says, dark long hair and very dark emerald eyes boring into hers. She doesn't like his gaze instantly, taking a step back into Steve's solid side. 

"Loki behave. Can you not see she's terrified?" Another tall man asks, this one much burlier and massive then the dark haired one called Loki. His voice deep and loud. 

"This is Jaden everyone." Steve's voice starts to bring her out of her panic but it's not enough, she's frantically searching for a familiar set of stormy blue eyes. Bucky isn't in her sight and honestly she needs both of these men to make her feel even the slightest bit safe. 

She's about to bolt, thighs tensing when another hand gently lands on her upper arm. It's heavy and warm and she knows instantly who it is, her shoulders go lax and her hand leaves Steve's and reaches to clasp into Bucky's. "It's alright Jaden, you're safe."

There's soft murmuring happening with the gathered group but all Jaden can think about is calming her breathing and trying not to act like some scared bunny as she's been so aptly called already. It's fucking hard when there's men five times your size hulking out only feet away. 

"Okay, I'm okay.." She takes a deep breath trough her nose and closes her eyes. When she opens them another set of green ones are a few feet away and a kind feminine face in front of her. 

"I'm Natasha." Her face is kind and her smiles relaxing, the tiniest accent in her voice. Flashing red hair and disarming smile. There's a hand outstretched in front of Jaden and she reaches for it. Shaking hands with Natasha. 

"Jaden..."

"Nice to meet you malen'kiy krolik." Jaden's eyes widen slightly and she has no clue what Natasha said or called her but the red head smiles and winks before stepping back to her spot by a somewhat short blonde man twirling an arrow in his fingers. 

Next the man called Loki comes forward. His steps sure and swift, tall frame moving elegantly, predator like, toward her. She pushes slightly back into the warm wall of Steve and Bucky and is reassured with their presence she's fine, kind of. Loki doesn't look too friendly. 

He offers her a hand, bows slightly before her and waits for her to accept it. She's nervous and her hand is trembling but she does slip it in his long fingered palm. "I am Loki, brother of Thor." His accent is strange and Jaden can't place it. But Loki gently takes her knuckle and his lips barely brush over her skin. She's tense and wide eyed but before he does anything to truly make her run he smiles somewhat kindly and moves back to the wall. 

Next is Thor. A giant of a man with a smiling face that does nothing to ease her fears from his moving miles of muscles and the gun clearly holstered to his hip. "I'm Thor, and Loki's adopted as you can see." Thor gives a wink, Loki rolls his eyes but the big man steps back to the wall. 

The rest introduce themselves. Clint is quiet and stays by Natasha, Jaden's thankful because he doesn't smile or look any sort of nice to her. Bruce is sweet and he even stutters a little bit as he shakes her hand. Sam and Rhodey are kind with bright smiling faces and Jaden sort of likes Sam, he has that same feeling of safety she gets from Steve and Bucky somewhat. 

Wade is ... Wade. He took fifteen minutes to introduce himself and the entire time Jaden is blushing a deep red with some do the compliments he's pushing between short breaths. He's scarred up pretty bad but Jaden doesn't stare, in her world she's seen worse. And so has Wade... He's a kind man. She likes him, he talks like her. 

"Alright already, we met the girl let's get to business." A voice gripes loudly and it's enough to startle Jaden, her right hand is fisted into Bucky's shirt as she steps back to hide behind his hulking frame. Natasha smacks a short dark haired man over the head. 

"Tony don't be an ass." She hisses and smacks him again for good measure, the sound making Jaden flinch against Bucky's left side. His metal prosthetic gently settling on her side so she feels safer tucked against him. It's the closest she's actually come to him and he's angry it's because she's just scared. 

"What? I'm not gonna be nice just because she's a little scared. Plenty of women we've helped are scared when they start spilling secrets they would get killed for." Tony shrugs and leans back in his chair, arms crossed and dark eyes narrowed straight at Jaden's form. 

"Tony..." Steve warns, a growl to his voice but Tony doesn't stop. He stands and crosses over to them, too quick for either soldier to react. He's grabbed her elbow and yanked Jaden away from them both, shoving her form into a chair and pointing at her to stay put. The motion making her flinch to the side as if she was going to get backhanded. 

"Start talking , tell us everything you know about Santiago and his men. Well take him down because he's on our list anyways. We've got better shit to do then to babysit yet another drugged up whore from a gang that knows something she shouldn't." Tony sneered every word down at her and it poured like venom over her trembling form. 

Her eyes are wide and pupils blown so there's no iris left but the pure fear there. Her arms are shaking, free hand clenching at the arm rest as her knuckles turn white. Cast curled against her chest in the sling and there's tears pricking in her eyes. All of it happening in a split second and as Bucky wrenches his arm back to punch Tony in the shoulder. Tony cried out and clasps at his cheek where blood is welling over his fingers. 

Jaden's standing, her right wrist raised to strike again. That ring she's been wearing, the one with an inch sharp silver spike on it, has just slashed over Tony's cheek. She's trembling, there's fear in her stance but she's fighting the shaking in her limbs, her teeth bared as if to protect herself. Her knees are quaking and there's tears rolling down her cheeks where her makeup is now smudged and streaked. 

"I am NOT a whore. I never knew about the drugs or the hidden money until they came into my home! And shot my boyfriend point blank from three feet away! IN THE FUCKING BRAINS! Do you know how hard it is to get brain matter out of cotton?" She's screaming every word, voice cracking but she keeps going. Tony's seething, hand gone from his cheek and there a decent sized gash there now. 

"You got a lot of nerve doing that..." Tony stakes a step forward but Jaden is scrambling back, the chair behind her scraping on the floor. Everyone's had enough, Thor and Loki grab Tony by the arms and restrain him. Jaden's stumbling backwards until she hits a solid chest. 

"Come on babydoll." Bucky whispers as she turns and clings to his side, Steve giving a nod and he stays as Bucky takes her out of the building. Toward the truck and into the cab. He's in the backseat with her as the tears finally start falling. Sobs wracking her shoulders as she clutches to his chest. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so-so sorry..." He can barely understand her she's gasping for breath and starting to crack her voice. He's trying to get her to breath but she's having trouble listening to his voice over her own rambling. 

"Jaden... Jaden!" She startles at his loud voice, shoulders stiff. "Tony deserved that, believe me he did. You did good, I'm not gonna say go around slashing people with that damn ring but you did good protecting yourself." 

She reaches up to wipe at her ruined makeup, her right hand splattered with blood and she's shaking again at the sight. Bucky pulls her into his chest, lets her cry it out and eventually she simply goes lax. She's not asleep, she just... Not here at the moment and he lets her be. She needs a safe place to be and right now that's in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight.

It's been two weeks since Tony basically assaulted Jaden in the meeting room. Since then the team has made great headway in tracking down not only Santiago but many of his upper soldiers and the name of the man calling the shots. But Jaden... She's become a shell. 

She won't speak but single words. And if she even gets that far they're soft and barely heard above a tiny whisper. She hasn't tried to game, not once. Won't even LOOK at the pile of unwrapped games Steve and Bucky got from her mailbox. Or the PS4 that they ordered to replace her smashed one. Not even the brand new MacBook mini pro, still in the box and gathering dust on the edge of the coffee table. 

Bucky and Steve have no clue what to do. They've reprimanded Tony to every degree they can but it won't change his view of the poor girl. It's not her fault but she's fallen into the extremely submissive roll they know she used to be before she ran. They hate it, with everything they've got. 

They're afraid to really move around her, terrified they might startle her even worse then she already was. But she stays with them still. She doesn't flinch but they expect it if a leg is picked up too quickly or a slap sound crosses the room from the paper being thrown down gently. She stays curled up in the corner of the couch, curled into her fuzzy blanket and that spiked ring on her hand. Tony's blood staining it darker but she won't take it off. Eyes staring blankly at the tv or closed as she slept. 

The only good thing about her silence was her constant want of either Steve or Bucky in the room with her. If they were in the kitchen she would migrate there. If one of them was out she would constantly be with the other. Steve and Bucky had taken to falling asleep in their easy chairs at the bay window every other night so she wouldn't wake up alone. Because she would wake up, several times. Gasping and right hand fisting, silver ring glinting in the light. 

Bucky could kill Tony for what he did. He turned Jaden into this with one shove and a few harsh words. That's how badly she had been treated for who knew how long. That kind of behavior is instinctual only because she tried to survive for so long by becoming as meek as possible so not to draw attention to herself. Tony broke whatever progress they were making with her. And now they were clueless to fix it. 

She's curled up on the couch like usual now. Tv off and it's a soft quiet in the apartment. Blanket wrapped around her, end of her sweater sleeve curled over her knuckles and against her lips as she stares at the stack of games in front of her. Bucky's in the kitchen making dinner, Steve in his easy chair with a tablet in his hands. They don't make much loud noise around her which is easy for them and they give her the space she silently asks for.

A knock on the door has Steve looking up quizzically and Bucky already at the door, left hand reaching back under his shirt to grab at the handgun stashed there. They weren't expecting anyone. Bucky opens the door revealing Pepper Stark, Tony's wife. 

"Mrs. Stark.." Bucky starts , startled by her sudden appearance. He's only seen her a handful of times the past few years. Mainly because Tony keeps her away from him. Mainly because Bucky can't forgive himself for letting it be his fault for the cause of her disfiguration. 

There's burn scars over her cheek and neck. Shrapnel having nearly sliced her throat open and the scars just couldn't be covered up. She's lucky to be alive. His fault that he didn't get that sniper in time to stop the shot at the barrels of explosives near her car. 

"James please, it's always been Pepper to you." She smiles and Bucky nods, opening the door to let her inside. Pepper smiled and says hello to Steve but her attention was on the near catatonic young woman on the couch. 

"Jaden? I'm Pepper, can I sit with you for a minute." Jaden's eyes take a moment to glance up, their usual bright forestry color dulled to faded mint. But she nods at pepper's kind voice and face. She sits on the other side of the couch, turned toward Jaden. 

"Jaden I want to apologize for what Tony did." Jaden's eyes flash wide and she visibly tenses, her right hand flashing out from the blanket towards Bucky who comes to kneel on the floor and hold her hand tightly in his. "He had no right to act the way he did and I am so sorry he mistreated you. I am so sorry honey."

"It's.. It's my fault.."

"No, Jaden it is NOT your fault." Pepper scooted closer and placed a gentle hand on Jaden's covered knee. "Tony is an asshole and violent and vile and hundreds other things. He won't ever apologize for a wrong he's done. This being one of them. But that's no way to treat any woman, ever. Not any man." 

Pepper can see the way Jaden leans toward Bucky. The way she buries her face in his chest, his arm wrapped gently around her side, Steve's hand on her back rubbing soft soothing circles. The way she will openly lean to them for support, trust in them both. Her heart is heavy, Tony should never had done what he had to her. He ruined what small headway she was making toward being strong. The smooth gash on his left cheek will scar over and be a reminder of it now. 

"Sweetheart I know it was a horrible day. But give the other guys a chance okay? None of them are anything like Tony. I promise." Jaden only nods, wanting to kind woman to leave so she can cry the tears that want to fall. Thankful that she came and helped pull her from the state she was in. Jaden had desperately needed that tiny nudge. 

"James?" Pepper asks and Bucky tilts his head to the side, keeping as much contact with Jaden as he can. "You take care of her like I know you're capable of." She gets up to leave, gathering her coat and purse. Bucky extracts himself from Jaden's grip, has Steve replace his spot, and follows her out the door. 

"Pepper I'm sorr..." He starts, a heavy guilt on his face and heart as he looks at the thick scars over her cheek and neck. 

"James, please. Please stop blaming yourself." Her hands envelope one of his and she holds tightly. "Please stop. It's no more your fault I have these marks than it is your fault Jaden was so mistreated and hurt." She gives another squeeze. "I promise, I forgave you years ago. Now forgive yourself." She smiles and leaves Bucky to go back inside to the girl who really does need his help. Pepper's got a man at home drinking himself to alcohol poisoning because of what he did to a defenseless girl who was abused by men far bigger than her. And she's got to make him see reason that his actions were the wrong way to handle things. 

\-----

After Pepper's visit, it's like a switch flipped inside Jaden. Days later and she started talking more and more. She wasn't nearly as snarky but it was a vast improvement. Whatever happened with those few words Pepper had said, it was a miracle. Bucky and Steve both sighing in relief as she came back into the Jaden they had started to know.

The plus plus side? Jaden has become aggressively cuddly out of nowhere. And the men love it. There's times where Bucky sits on the end of the couch beside her and within moments she's against his side cuddled up in her fuzzy blanket, teaching him how to play Call of Duty. Or other times where Steve's in the kitchen and she's offering softly to help him cook or do the dishes. Whatever the case may be, they're not questioning it. 

So when Jaden's half asleep on the couch, leaning heavily onto Steve's side, basically laying on top of him. And she mumbles softly that she "can't fight it anymore, fuck it" in her sleep. Both of them are shocked senseless as she moves and kisses Steve's cheek before humming and slumping back against him. All of it in the span of a blink and she's fully asleep now. Neither of them thinking she'll remember it in the morning but holding it close to their hearts anyways. 

Steve tucks her into the blankets, makes sure she's got that weird green looking monster stuffy she calls a "creeper" tucked close to her arms. He faults for a second before leaning down and pressing his lips to her temple. Standing up as Bucky leans over the back of the couch, his large palm cradling her small jaw and pressing his own lips to her cheek. 

The both of them standing above her on either side of the couch. Watching as she hums, does a tiny stretch and wraps both arms around the creeper, pulling it tight to her chest as she slumbers. Pale blonde hair falling over her bare shoulder from the too large dark sweater on her torso. The collage of necklaces loose on her slender neck and falling in tangled knots to lay atop her breasts. 

Bucky crosses his arms on the back of the couch and leans forward, chin resting on his forearms as he watches her sleep. Thinking she's probably the most beautiful thing on the planet he's ever bore witness to. A soft smile on his lips as he locks eyes with Steve, who has the same expression of fondness on his features. 

"Think she'll be okay Buck?" Steve whispers softly into the dim living room. Flicking off the television and closing the blinds on the window. 

"Yeah, she's got us punk." Bucky smirks, it fades as he thinks of Tony but he'll cross that bridge when Tony decides to try something else. Next time, Bucky isn't holding back, he's putting a bullet between Stark's eyes the next time he goes after his girl. Because Jaden didn't realize it yet, but she'd laid claim to both his and Steve's hearts.

"We leave in two days..." Steve moves to the kitchen, realizing their apartment was too small for two soldiers let alone with Jaden here now. 

"Yeah I know... Who are we leaving her with?" Bucky leans his hip on the island counter, arms crossing over his chest. 

"I was going to suggest Loki or Clint at first but..."

"Clint is too hard on the surface, it would scare her even if he was being kind."

"She didn't seem too terrified of Loki though."

"We both know he's much more than meets the eye."

"Thor's too loud. We need Sam, Rhodey and Nat..."

"What if Pepper watches her?"

"We can't ask that of her. Besides, neither one of them can protect the other if anything happens."

"So we're left with..."

"Loki..."

Bucky scrubs his flesh hand over this face and gives a soft groan. It's not that he doesn't trust Loki with his life. The man was crass at times and downright rude and ruthless at others. But Loki had saved his ass a hundred times over in combat and on missions. Loki had proven himself to James enough that he trusted him with his life. Just... Not his girl. Loki was devilishly smooth and had never met a woman he couldn't charm into his bed. Bucky didn't know how to feel about Loki around Jaden. 

"We're gonna have to trust him because we need everyone for this. If we didn't have to worry about Jaden, we would need him too." Steve opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, popping off the cap and handing it to Bucky as he grabbed another for himself. 

"Dammit... She's doing so well now. We can't just bring him in. She'll panic..." Bucky takes a swig of his beer and closes his eyes in thought. 

"Or maybe you can trust me to not freak out?" Steve and Bucky startle to find Jaden up from the couch. Sleep mussed hair all over her shoulders and fuzzy blanket loose around her shoulders. 

"We didn't wake you up did we sweetheart?" Steve moves around to her, gentle hand on her back as she sits on the barstool, a wince at her ribs before she looks up at them both. 

"No." She plays with the edges of her sleeves for a moment. "You have to leave soon don't you?" The question hangs heavy in the air between them. 

"For about a week, maybe two. We got to take him out doll. Or more people are gonna get hurt." Steve rubs a soothing hand over her back as she takes a slightly shaky breath. 

"Loki right? That's who you want to watch me while you're both gone?" She asks that instead of what they know she wants to say. She wants them to stay with her. Keep her safe. Not leave someone else to watch over her. But she's being brave because she knows they have to do their job. 

"Right, he's someone we can spare and we can trust to keep you safe." Bucky leaned on the island, pushing a small blue bottle of Gatorade towards her because she hated plain water and tea. And Bucky maybe liked it when her tongue turns blue. 

"He's the really tall one right? With the dark hair?" Both of them nodded. 

"How about we invite him over tomorrow and you can get to know him a bit, yeah?" Jaden nods to Bucky and stifles a yawn but she doesn't move from the stool like they thought she would. 

"Can we talk about something else for a second?" Steve and Bucky both nod, locking eyes as they moved to stand side by side. Jaden takes a deep steadying breath before looking at them, green orbs flickering back and forth. 

"What happens after all this is finished? What happens to me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content, light swearing. And a whole lotta love for Jaden!
> 
> Also thank you so very much WinterReadingerDixon67!!!!

Nine

Jaden's figiting at the island, fingers tracing over the spike on her ring and she vaguely thinks she should wash the dried blood off of it. But she's too focused, waiting on a response from either man across from her. 

She wants an answer. Because if they say she has to leave... She's gonna leave now and never look back. She can't live without these two anymore then she could live without her heart. But if they want her to go she will, and she'll never see them again. That's okay.. Actually no is not, it will destroy her. Totally and critically destroy her heart and soul. 

"What are you talking about sweetheart?" Steve says, brow furrowed as he watches her green eyes glass over. Voice soft and almost like he's holding some emotion back.

"When all this is over. What the hell's going to happen Steve? If you're gonna fucking kick me back to my trashed apartment that's okay but I'd like to fucking know now instead of later." Her right hand is tight around the small Gatorade bottle, and if the cap wasn't tight it would have popped off by now in her grip.

They can see the unshed tears gathering in her eyes. The way she's not looking at them, instead to the side and the floor. Though she's never been good at eye contact. Her jaw set and crooked as she gnashes her teeth together to keep herself calm. It hurts to see her like that. So vulnerable.

"Nothing." Steve speaks and Jaden glances up. He's moving around the island to gently grip her shoulders in his hands. Surprising her with the motion. "Nothing's going to change, you're staying right here." 

"I don't understand... Santiago will be gone. I'll be safe again.. I won't need to be here anymore."

"You don't get it doll, we're not gonna let you walk out that door without knowing how we feel about you." Bucky whispered from behind her and Jaden inhaled sharply at his sudden appearance so close to her. 

"What..." She's suddenly pressed gently between both their chests, Steve's hands at her hips and Bucky's slipping around to wind over her stomach and ribs gently. Enveloping her in their strength, sandwiching her body between theirs. Heat flooding to her skin and flushing her cheeks. 

"You can leave whenever you want Jaden, but we're gonna try our damndest to make you want to stay." Steve mumbles into her neck, stubble scraping over her cheek and she gasps at the feel of it. 

"What's going on here..." Her voice sounds steady but it's not. Her hearts stuttering out a rhythm like a dub step concert and her breathing shallow and ragged. 

"Well me and Stevie, we both want you. And we hate fighting with each other so... We thought we could share.." Bucky's whispering into the back of her neck, his fingers gently tugging up her sweater from her flesh. Warm and cool fingertips chasing goosebumps over her belly. And Jaden's mind is only growing foggier. 

"Fuck.... This has to be a dream..." Steve's mouthing wet kisses over the curve of her neck and shoulder, Bucky fingers traveling over her stomach so gently. "Dreaming again." She's got to be dreaming. Hyped up on pain meds maybe. Because dammit if her panties weren't getting warm, and her thighs squirming for pressure. 

"Tell us to stop sweetheart..." Steve's mouth is hovering at the curve of her jaw, waiting for her to make that next move. The one that says she says 'yes' to this. Dream or not, Jaden quickly turns her cheek, locking her lips with Steve's and it's everything that Bucky's kiss wasn't. 

Where Bucky is fierce and demanding, dominating her mouth and mind with his tongue and warm breath. The dominance he pours out daily. Steve's is sweet and caring, letting her lead and giving her time to breath. It's no less heart pounding and breathtaking as Steve cups her cheek in his warm palm.

"You're sure?" Bucky's near growling, his hand had slipped down to cup her mound finding her leggings hot and nearly seeping with wetness between the thin layers of cloth and his strong hand. If she says no, he has very little faith he could stop now. 

"Yes, fuck yes." And Jaden squeals as Bucky lifts her up by the hips and hands her to Steve like a rag doll. Both of them marching to Steve's bedroom down the small hallway. Jaden doesn't even really notice, her lips latching on to Steve's neck as her legs try to wrap completely around his wide hips. She's realizing quickly she's much smaller than these men.

Steve sets her down on the edge of his bed. The coverlet a deep navy blue with white trim and grey pillows. Somehow it fits his style but she's not paying attention to the scenery. Her eyes are drawn to Steve as he kneels in front of her holding her small hands in his. Looking up at her with those clear blue eyes, like a summer morning in Central Park.

"Jaden, if this is too much, tell us. We won't get mad." She only nods, anything that would come out of her mouth right now would be crass and she didn't want that right now. 

Bucky's stripping off his shirt and Jaden inhales at the sight over Steve's shoulder. Bucky's all hard lines and ridged muscles. The scarring where prosthetic meets flesh is angry and mottled and she realizes suddenly the amount of pain he had to be in when he got it. She's just never thought about it, accepted it easily as part of him. He was as gentle with it as with his flesh hand. 

Steve's smirking because she's distracted, hasn't noticed he's stripped his own shirt and is waiting for her to glance back over. He's not vain, but he and Bucky both know their bodies are in top condition at all times and have been since they were in their late teens. He knows he looks good, he knows Bucky looks good. He's just waiting for Jaden to notice the both of them together. 

When she finally does, he can see the way her thighs clench tight against the other. Her body wanting pressure between her legs and he's near desperate to finally touch what's under those teasing skin tight leggings. The ones that she constantly wears and has no idea the thoughts that race through his head at the sight of her bent over. 

Bucky kneels behind her on the bed, hands smoothing over her shoulders as he tugs and pulls at the straps holding her cast to her chest. The sound of Velcro snapping her out of herself and a deeper blush flushes over her cheeks and neck. 

"Guys I'm still hurt..." Bucky gently holding her casted wrist and forearm is reason enough for them to maybe stop, maybe. But it's been too long looking at her. Too long wanting her. 

"We'll be easy babydoll." Bucky laves his tongue over Jaden's neck, making her close her eyes and hum, leaning into him, baring her neck. Steve's hot at the sight, wanting her. 

His hands slip over her knees, spreading her legs a bit and her eyes open wide. He's going slow, he's not sure how badly she's been mentally scarred from her abuse. Doesn't want to trigger a panic attack by going to fast and scaring her. He wants her to be happy. 

Bucky laves at her neck again and her eyes slip closed, knees splaying with Stevens gentle nudges at her thighs. Her breath hitching as he grips the edges of her leggings and pulls them down, panties and all, to the floor. He groans, because there's arousal slick over her mound and upper thighs. In truth he's never seen a woman so wet before. He can practically feel the heat coming from her.

Hands on her hips, teasing the edge of her sweater before traveling up and over her stomach and sides. That's Bucky, his mouth hot against her neck, whispering horribly dirty things into her ear as Steve moves forward, his tongue and lips tasting every inch of skin from knee to the apex of her thighs. Hesitating just 'there' waiting for her to tell him 'stop.

Jaden can't take it, if this is going to happen it's going to go all the way and she won't let them treat her like glass even though she is. Her right arm slips over Steve's shoulder to pull him against her. And when his mouth lands on her, she's arching back into Bucky's chest with a low groan and an 'oh fuck' whispered into Bucky's arm.

"God the sounds you make baby..." Bucky smirks into her ear as she starts to breath a bit heavier, his hands feeling the pulsing of her heart under her left breast as he gently cups the globe of flesh. Rolling her nipple between his fingers making her give a moan and squirm her hips against Steve. "Shit, look at her squirm Stevie."

Steve only hums and continues his attack on her heated core. Large palms gently spreading her legs wider, Bucky tugging her back against him so she's more in his lap then against his shoulder. Opening her up further and further until her knees are locked onto Steve's shoulders and his face is buried between her thighs. She's losing her mind.

It's been too long since she's had any pleasure. Too long since she's even attempted to get herself off. With Steve eating her out like Sunday dinner and Bucky whispering filthy things into her ear, hands under her sweater and toying with her breasts. She's close in a matter of minutes, right hand gripping at Steve's hair roughly. Her casted wrist flopping back to Bucky's thigh and he rubs her upper arm, telling her sweet things as she screams and pants into the bedroom. 

Steve leans back once her thighs finally relax against his neck, her legs are shaking and she's panting in quick little breaths. Green eyes closed tight, her hand falling from his hair to the coverlet, limp. He won't readily admit it that moment but, he's damn proud of himself he got her first. Between him and Bucky, Bucky was far better at eating out a pussy then Steve. 

"Come on babydoll, we're not even started yet." Bucky says into her hair and Jaden's eyes open. They're darker, wider, blown with lust and want and a hunger she hasn't felt in, ever. A mystical forest of pines raging in the orbs.

Leaning forward Steve captures her lips in his, tasting herself and Steve's minty toothpaste, her hand coming up to cradle his strong jaw. "Com'ere." He mumbles against her lips and she sits up, lifting her arms as Bucky tugs off the sweater from her frame. Both of them staring as her frame is finally completely bare before them. 

She's thin, too thin for her frame but she's finally healthy. Hip ones no longer jutting out. There's a softness to her skin that's visible to the eye. Scars now litter her side where the stab wounds have healed considerably, but they would always be a faint reminder of her plight. Soft curves and generous width to her hips and breasts. Her arms come up to cover herself and they both stop her. "No Jaden, dont hide sweetheart." Steve's already shed his sweats and boxers, Bucky tugging his own down.

Steve and Bucky both move in tandem, lips against her skin and soothing touches over her body as they try to make her see the beauty she is. They've never done this before, had the same girl at the same time. There was no sexual love for the other male but this, seeing Jaden wrapped up in the other's arms? Was a sight more than any fantasy or porn could ever conjure up. 

"Babydoll, who do you want first?" Jaden's lust filled eyes open up in confusion for a moment before realization dawns on her features and a deep pink flush erupts up her pale neck. She turns to bury her face into Steve's neck and he groans at the feeling of her warm breath against his skin. 

"I just ..."

"We're not fighting over you, ever. You decide where we go from here." Steve whispers into her hair as Bucky trails open mouthed kisses down her back. 

"Steve... I want you first... Since Bucky sort of got first kiss..." She flushes and Bucky chuckles against her back. 

"Knew that would bite me in the ass." He looks over her shoulder at Steve and gives him a smirking nod. "Have at her Stevie." He leans over to whisper in her ear, "Don't get too tired baby, you're in for a long night." His palm slaps down on her right asscheek and she squeaks out in surprise. Glaring over her shoulder and childishly sticking her tongue out at him. Failing to realize she didn't flinch or shy away from the action. 

Steve moves around a bit, putting his back against the mounded pillows at the headboard, easily pulling her into his lap. He cups her cheeks in his palms and kisses her softly as she gently rocks against his shaft. Causing him to groan with her obvious eagerness and the little playful nip she gives at his bottom lip. Bucky's hands traveling over her sides while Steve grips her hips and settles her on top of him, waiting for her to make that first move. Always.

And she does. She wriggles her hips and a gasp leaves her lips as she sinks further and further down onto him. The nails of her right hands are digging into his shoulders as she finally stops, the juncture of her thighs seated directly onto his pelvis. Skin on skin and him seated so deep inside her she felt like she was breaking. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..." She gasps between heavy breaths, her eyes squeezed shut at the stretching occurring inside her body. It's been years since she's had sex, and she can feel how tight she is just like Steve can. It's indescribable and she's hungry for more, her hips rocking forward and that starts a chain reaction. 

Bucky's hands on her breasts, her chest and sides. His tongue laving and sucking marks on her neck and shoulders. Possessively marking her. Every touch making her jump and in turn rock harder on top of Steve. His hands on her hips and helping her move back and forth, up and down. Until they found that rhythm where she's barely holding back her screams and she's shuddering from another mind blowing orgasm. 

When it does come, it comes. And Jaden is so dazed from the aftermath of Steve spilling inside of her still contacting warmth she barely registers Bucky tugging her from Steve to his own lap. Steve vanishing from view as Bucky whispers sweet words of praise into her ear as he starts to build her back up. His fingers tracing shapes over her breasts then down her sides and hips.

"Come on Babygirl, gotta share that pretty pussy." Jaden's eyes widen and she blushes ten shades of rose red. Her dream... It's real right in front of her. Happening to her. It's real, she's not dreaming. 

Her head falls back on the pillows as Bucky moves her onto her back. Her arms mostly useless and jello like at her sides, exhausted. But she breathes a happy smile up at Bucky who smirks boyishly down at her and she can't help but think she loves how he looks at her in this moment. Like she's precious and breakable but strong and ... 

All thoughts vanished as Bucky sunk into her. Her back arches and she's biting her bottom lip, fingers grasping at the rumpled sheets at her sides as she gasps for breath to steady her. Where Steve is long and has a bit of girth, Bucky is much thicker. And now she's happy Steve went first, Bucky would have sawed her in half. 

He moves slow and picks up his pace over time. She's writhing and breathing heavy, sweat slicked skin sticking to the sheets around her, staining the cloth. Bucky braces himself above her, hands firmly planted on either side of her upper arms as he drives I to her over and over, smirking at every high pitched moan and incoherent garble if she tries to speak. His alpha male tendencies coming to light as he slams into her. 

Watching as her eyes are half lidded and looking up at him. Hair tangles around her like a mock halo on the dark pillows. The way her breathing hitches when he drive especially deep into her depths. Watching as her ribs start to bother her from the actions of heavy breathing for so long. 

She's close and he can feel how tight she's getting because of it. Hitching her knees up into the bend of his elbows, opening her up wider. Steve's hand sliding over her sweat slicked skin toward her clit. The other petting her hair gently from her sweaty forehead. Fingers brushing over her bundle of nerves and she's gone. Thighs trembling, back bending, neck baring and screaming out into the dimly lit bedroom. Bucky's release is seconds behind, groaning softly and committing the image of her writhing beneath him to memory. 

She's barely conscious as Bucky bends down to kiss along her shoulder blade. Muscles trembling and little panting breaths making her chest heave softly with the effort of filling her lungs. Steve and Bucky lock eyes over her and feel no jealousy or guilt over sharing her. If she was okay with it, which obviously she was, then they were too. 

Steve lifts her up into his arms, her own loosely slipping around his neck and she's mumbling softly about needing an energy drink to keep up with them. It only serves to make both of the men chuckle. Bucky's started the shower and in moments the mirror is fogged with the heated steam. Steve elects to keep hold of her while Bucky gently washes away the sweat and cum and fluids from her flesh. 

Both hulking men whispering sweet words into her ear as Bucky lathered the citrusy shampoo she likes into her pale blonde hair. "Such a good girl" "Look at you all worn out sweetheart" "Sorry bout the finger marks baby, can't help the metal hand" Bucky kisses the tiny fingerprint bruises over her hipbone. "So beautiful" 

Jaden hears it but can't respond. Her throat scratchy and worn from her screams of pleasure. She smiles like a sated kitten who got the milk and the mouse without even trying. Her body limp and humming gently with the looseness and exhausted feeling that comes from a couple hours of carnal sin. 

Steve doesn't even think about it. He and Bucky working in gentle tandem to dry her off, Steve slips a pair of his boxers onto her hips. One of Bucky's sleep shirts and her arms pulled through. She's tired, barely kept awake by the touches of their fingers and lips against her skin as they dress her for bed. Take care of her. 

She's out by the time her head hits the pillows of Bucky's bed. Steve at her front, hand laying lightly over her hip and her head using his bicep as a pillow. Bucky pressed tightly against her back, bionic arm wrapped around her stomach. His nose buried in her damp hair. Calm. Sated. Protected. Safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all bitches thought I'd abandoned this??? Hell naw!!!!

Ten

She's sleepy hours after waking up in the morning. Steve's alarm going off at five am sharp for his morning run, startling them all into a grumpy few moments before sleep overcame the trio again. But she's still a yawning little mess at ten o'clock in the morning. Bucky's marines hoodie baggy on her frame as she leans into Steve's side. The scent of frying bacon and eggs scrambling wafting up from Bucky as he cooks at the stove. 

She curled into Steve's side like a kitten, hasn't said much but her actions speak much louder. Snuggling up against Bucky while Steve got dressed. Reaching out for Steve while Bucky brushed his teeth in the bathroom. Blushing pink as Bucky places chaste kisses over her neck because Steve pulled her hair up into a ponytail without asking her and without her saying anything. There's no awkwardness in the morning, only affection. 

She didn't shy away anymore. Not even when the door was knocked on and startled her from munching on a slice of bacon. Steve pushes her to go get dressed, a hand on her lower back while Bucky goes to open the door. Steve hoping desperately she wears something loose and not form fitting. Those legging were killing him. 

"Loki, thanks for coming." Steve greets the slightly taller man with a handshake and a pat on the shoulder after Bucky says hello. 

"Of course. I understand you need a protector for your little rabbit?" Loki has that knowing smirk on his lips and twinkling in his eyes that says he knows exactly what they did last night. 

"Her names Jaden Jones, Loki." Steve chastises his friend but it's all in Loki's nature to give everyone small nicknames. And he's a teasing fucker to boot. 

"This knowledge is not lost on me Captain." He's smirking and Steve knows it's a lost cause, Loki was set in his ways and had never showed any different. 

"We just want you to keep her safe while we're gone. And she's really timid Loki." Bucky says as they settle into the living room. 

"I witnessed myself what she did to Stark. It was well deserved and was a good strike for her low level of skill." Bucky and Steve blinked. As far as Loki went, that was a huge compliment from the stoic man. "Frankly, I would had done it myself had she not acted first."

Diverting the conversation, "Well that's why we called you over today. We want you to spend some time with her so she won't feel threatened around you."

Loki contemplated something for a moment before nodding at them. "I will do my best to make her feel at ease around me." Loki was a hard man, but he knew when a situation needed to be dealt with delicately. This was one of those few times. 

Soft socked footsteps were heard coming from the short hallway. Jaden rounded the corner like a kid, leaning out and peeking around to see who was in the apartment. They're not sure if she was like this before and her crass attitude was her defense or if she was just realizing she didn't need to scare off everyone to make herself safe. 

Bucky locks eyes with her and gives a simple tilt of his head that tells her she's alright. So she comes out from around the corner. She's still got Bucky's hoodie on but there's a shirt under it. And instead of leggings she's wearing skinny jeans, they're still tight but they cover more then the thin cloth she usually wears. 

Jaden squares her shoulders to show she's not afraid but all three men can see it in the way her eyes are wide and flickering. Searching for a reason she shouldn't trust Loki. She parks herself against Bucky's side on the couch, Loki on the other end with Bucky's frame as a barrier between them. Her shield. 

"Nice to see you again little rabbit." Loki smiles, warm and kind even though the look of him says otherwise. Jaden sits up straighter and gives a timid smile. 

"Hello, Loki." She leans forward some to see him clearly, still basically hiding behind the large soldier. Pale strands of hair falling from the loose ponytail Steve had pulled up earlier. 

While the awkwardness was thick, it only lasted a short time before Loki asked Jaden about a game. It took off from there, her face lit up and she got so into the conversation with Loki that she climbed into Bucky's lap so she could actually talk to him. Paying no mind the self satisfied smirk of Bucky behind her or the relief of Steve's face as she opened up. 

Hours later and she has Loki playing some fantasy game on the PlayStation. Steve and Bucky are confused because everything is in Japanese and Jaden and Loki seem to be able to know exactly what the game says to do. They both shrugged a bit because they didn't want to disrupt this peaceful afternoon where Jaden was openly interacting with a male twice her size and wasn't scared of him. 

Bucky stretches out in his easy chair, arms crossed loosely as he watches her with a fond smile. The way she ignores the strand of pale hair falling into her face. The way she sticks her tongue out just a tiny bit on the left side of her teeth when she's trying really hard to get through a level. The way his marine hoodie simply and utterly dwarfs her so much smaller frame, sleeves loose and hiding her palms as she holds the controller. Little fingers poking out from the sleeve caps to push buttons. 

He's hit with her age suddenly again. And while it doesn't entirely bother him, it still does a bit too. Steve and he are nearing their 30 year mark in just a couple years. Jaden's only a month away from being 21. And while they did agree to this union, it's gonna be hell for her because of that age gap. People weren't as open as everyone believed. He scrubbed a hand over his face, breathing heavy but silent from his nose. 

Steve noticed and gave his best friend a small smile of comfort. He had those thoughts too. The near cringe coming as her age hit him. Though at this point it was done, they had sexual contact with her. And they weren't going to deny it because the feelings they both felt for the little blonde gamer were stronger then they had ever experienced. 

"Steve?" Her small voice startles Steve out of his thoughts but he doesn't show it, simply smiling and looking up as she climbs off the couch and toward him. She's biting her lip nervously and he knows she wants to ask for something and is fighting her ground in instincts to actually ask. 

"What do you need Jaden?" His hand envelopes hers and gives her a small squeeze as she straightens her thoughts. 

"I'm hungry." Steve glances at his watch and nods, it's well past three and she hasn't had anything since breakfast much earlier. 

"What would you like sweetheart." He lifts her hand up and pulls her into his lap, enjoying the dusting blush on her cheeks as he does so openly in front of Loki. Steve didn't care, let Loki look. 

"Pizza?" Painted nails being bit by her white teeth as she asks. 

"We had pizza three times this week doll. How about some Chinese?" Bucky pipes up from his chair, getting up to rifle through the drawer in the kitchen full of take out menus. 

Jaden gives a pout. One thing could be said about her, Jaden loved pizza. Steve smiles, kisses her cheek and promises they can have pizza tomorrow and it placates her. Leaning into his chest and turning so she could face Loki. 

"What do you do for the team?" Jaden asks out of the blue and Loki smiles while Steve and Bucky grimace slightly. Loki is proficient in any type of bladed weapon. From swords to knives to throwing stars and daggers. If it's sharp and pointy, Loki can use it. 

On top of that Loki can blend into nearly any environment. Somehow the tall sleek male could simply vanish into a crowd and no one would know he was there until far too late. Anywhere in the world, Loki could vanish and pop up at will. He was a master of disguise. 

"I don't think you want to know little rabbit." Loki smiled and even though he did want to see her reaction to his skills, he could tell she may not react well to it. She was growing strong but was still a rabbit that could run scared at a loud noise or sharp object. He did not wish to upset her so early in their relationship. Besides he liked her more for striking Stark. The man deserved it and the scar he would have from it. 

Loki left after dinner. Taking Jaden's hand and lightly kissing her knuckles only to see her blush and both men to shove him out the door. He knew very well what was going on with the trio inside the small apartment. He knew a claimed woman when he saw one. 

As the door closed and they settled for bed Jaden sat and brushed out her hair sitting on the edge of Bucky's easy chair. "I like him." 

Her words spark Bucky to look up as he tugs off his shirt and Steve to peek his head from the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. "That's great Jaden." Bucky smiles at her. 

"He's gonna be staying with me... While you're both gone right?" Her hands keep brushing her hair but they can tell she's keeping her hands moving to not be shy about talking. She's scared all over again. 

"Yeah, but only if you're comfortable being around him." Steve sits on the coffee table in front of her. "We're going to be gone for at least a month, job this big. And we want to know your safe."

"And he's gonna keep me safe? You trust him?" Her hands shake and Steve's clasp over them to calm get nerves. She's just now used to them around her.

"I trust Loki with my life Jaden. He'll keep you safe." 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love  
> Comments are life


End file.
